Christmas Time With Loved Ones!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Kenny are spending Christmas with Misty! But Misty didn't buy Ash a present! She has four days to get one! Pokeshipping, Peguninshipping, hints of Handymanshipping and GaryxOC. New Years Chapter is up!
1. Greetings?

Me: That one-shot (Kissing in the Snow!) wasn't the Christmas Story I said I was gonna write.

Ash: Sorry if you thought that Jarkes.

Misty: So what is this one gonna be?

Me: Pokeshipping, Penguinshipping, and Handymanshipping!

Kenny: What about Contestshipping?

Me: I might write a one-shot for that one.

Dawn: Cute!

Me: Ash, do the disclaimer.

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Everyone: On with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

Christmas Time With Loved Ones!

Ash smiled brightly as he looked around the white forest. It was snowing and 4 days until Christmas. Ash was meeting Misty, but as a surprise. His mom however was spending Christmas with Professor Oak, but as much as his mom wanted him to spend Christmas with her, Ash thought her and Professor Oak should be alone. Besides they were his family and all but spending Christmas with old people isn't that fun. Pikachu was in his book bag, so he can stay warm. Ash was wearing a dark blue coat. Ash looked to his left. Dawn was here as well. She told her mom about spending Christmas with Ash, so she can meet Misty. Dawn was wearing a pink coat. Ash looked to his right. Kenny was there as well. Apparently he wanted to spend Christmas with Dawn. He was wearing a dark green coat.

"So Ash," Dawn started. "Where does Misty live?" Ash smiled at the thought of Misty.

"She lives in the Cerulean City Gym." He said feeling very proud of his friend. Kenny looked at Ash in surprise.

"She is a gym leader!" Ash rolled his eyes at Kenny's statement.

"No….." He said this sarcastically. "She is a Pokemon that is living there!" He shouted at Kenny's stupidity. Kenny rolled his eyes while Dawn giggled. They saw a sign. Ash smiled at it. It said: _WELCOME TO CERULEAN CITY! _

"Well lets go!" Ash said and ran towards the gym. Dawn and Kenny followed him. Pikachu kicked Ash's back from his spot in the book bag. He was very mad at his amount of jumping and running. Ash slowed down when they were outside of the gym. Dawn and Kenny began panting heavily. Ash raised an eyebrow at them.

"Tired?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Kenny glared at him.

"No……" He mocked Ash from earlier. "I am choking on a hair ball!" Ash rolled his eyes, as well as Dawn.

"Copying other people's sayings isn't cool." Dawn said and crossed her arms. Kenny looked at her and rolled his eyes. "But your not cool." Ash nodded.

"I have met deserts that are cooler than you." Ash said and ran a hand threw his hair. Dawn burst out laughing as he said this. Kenny looked at Ash in fake hurt, and chuckled a little. Even though it was him getting joked on. Ash ran up the stairs and rang on the doorbell. Daisy came out. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing pink PJ's. She looked at Ash surprised and almost dropped her hot chocolate. Ash looked shocked too.

"Daisy….." Ash trailed off in disbelieve. Daisy looked at Ash. "What-How-When did you get back from your trip?" Daisy looked at Ash guilty.

"Like, about a year ago." Ash looked down in disappointment. Ash looked hurt and in deep thought for a good five minutes.

"So…" It was too hard for Ash. "Misty never came back to travel with us." Daisy didn't know what to say. Dawn and Kenny felt bad for Ash even though they had no idea what was going on.

"Why don't you, like, come in?" Daisy said trying to lighten up the mood. Ash sighed but nodded. He walked in with Dawn and Kenny following. They sat down in the living room. Daisy came in whispering to….Tracey.

"Tracey…" Ash said. Tracey looked at him.

"Hey Ash." He said. Ash looked down disappointed. Daisy was here and Tracey was spending time here. Nobody told him. Ash was feeling bad about not knowing what was going on in Misty's life and for her not coming back to travel with him. Misty then walked into the room, and she was smiling. She had a tray that held a lot of cups, and they were full of hot chocolate. She gasped when she saw Ash and almost dropped the tray.

"A-Ash." She whispered. Ash looked at her sadly, and Misty knew why. She looked down, while Ash got up. Daisy looked back and forth between Ash and Misty. Then she just looked at Misty.

"Why don't you get Ash some towels?" Daisy suggested. Daisy led Dawn and Kenny out the room, and went to get them towels. Tracey followed. Misty sighed and looked at Ash.

"Come on." She said softly. Ash however didn't move. Misty sighed again and walked over to him. She gently grabbed his arm and led him upstairs. Ash didn't want to push her away, she meant too much to him. But he wasn't going to talk to her as much as he thought he was. Misty pulled out a towel, and gave it to Ash. Ash didn't grab it. Misty gently threw it over his head. Misty looked at him, she was hoping he would as least dry himself off so he wouldn't get sick. Ash still refused to move, and continued to look at Misty in hurt, sadness, and longing. Misty sat him down and moved behind him. She gently began to dry his head. Ash finally spoke.

"What happened to us?" He asked and stood up. Misty looked at him.

"I stood home while you traveled." Misty said. Ash sighed and shook his head.

"You and I both know that isn't the reason." Ash said. Misty got up and hugged him.

"I will explain but please Ash…." She trailed off and rested her head on his chest. "not now." Ash sighed and wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on hers. Ash slowly smiled at her.

"Can we be best friends that tell each other everything again?" Ash asked her like a small child. Misty giggled and nodded.

"But we were already best friends." Misty said while smiling and pulling away from him. _'I wish we could be more.' _Ash thought. Misty began to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked sadly. Misty giggled at his desperate voice.

"To change into my PJ's and have hot chocolate." Ash chuckled and nodded.

"I will do the same." Misty nodded and walked out the room. Ash ran a hand threw his hair. _'We can be great friends again' _he thought and began to change.

_____________________________________________________________

Ash: What does she look like? Is she hot, beautiful, pretty, or cute?

Me: You'll find out in the next chapter. I will tell you the ages, and looks. I didn't want to put it in this chapter cause I found it too sad.

Misty: Yeah. Poor Ash.

Ash: A kiss will make it better. (Misty giggles and gives him a peck.)

Me:……….Review!!!


	2. Plans!

Me: IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE!

Ash: I am Santa!

Me: That makes Misty……Ms. Clause!

Misty: Shut up!

Dawn: Can me and Kenny be Rudolph and that other deer.

Kenny: I don't remember the name.

Me: Misty, do the disclaimer.

Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Everyone: On with the Story!

_____________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Plans!

Ages: Ash: 15, Misty: 15, Dawn: 14, Kenny: 15, Daisy: 18, Tracey: 18

Ash looked around the gym. It was the same but had millions of decorations. It was bright with lights but homey and welcoming. Ash sat down and put both his arms on the back of the couch. He was wearing a black button up PJ shirt with black pants that had Pikachus all over. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's lap eating a Christmas cookie. Dawn was wearing a pair of pink and black PJs. Dawn was petting piplup as she sat on her lap, and Kenny was sitting next to her drinking hot chocolate. Kenny was wearing dark blue PJs. Daisy was resting her head on Tracey's lap, while he played with her hair. Tracey was wearing green PJs. Misty walked in holding some movies. Ash smiled at her, Misty smiled back. Misty was wearing a green button up PJs shirt with cerulean pants. Misty put the movie in and sat down next to Ash. It was called _'This Christmas'_. Ash fell asleep a little into the movie. It wasn't that the movie was boring, it was just that he was tired. Ash realized he had his arm wrapped around her tightly and his head was resting on her shoulder. Misty was asleep as well with Pikachu on her lap and snuggled into his side. Ash moved away from her so when she woke up, she wouldn't beat him with the mallet. Misty woke up.

"Hey," she said tiredly. Ash smiled at her cuteness.

"Hey," he said softly. Misty looked around and her eyes fell on Dawn and Kenny.

"Look." Misty pointed at Dawn and Kenny. Ash turned to them. He chuckled at them. Dawn was sleeping on Kenny's chest and Kenny had his arms wrapped her. Ash shook his head and turned back to Misty. He wanted to start a conversation.

"Can you believe Christmas is in four days?" He looked at her excitedly. Misty smiled at him, and nodded. "I already have your gift." He said slyly and stood up. He then walked into his guest room. Misty watched him in a lovingly way. She stood up with Pikachu in his arms. She then gasped and almost dropped Pikachu. _'I didn't get anything for Ash!' _She went to sleep with worried thoughts.

THE NEXT DAY………………………………........

Misty was the first one awake that day. She was nervous and almost burned herself while cooking. Misty was making eggs with bacon. Ash walked into the kitchen and smiled at Misty. He watched her cooking for a few minutes. _'She would be the best girlfriend ever!' _He thought looking at her. It was true. Misty was beautiful, playful, caring, smart, and so many other things. Sure she might have her flaws but who doesn't. Ash smiled again and stood where he was.

"Hey Mist," He said while yawning. Misty yelped in surprised and almost burned herself again. Ash gasped at her and ran to her. He grabbed her hand gently. "Are you okay?" Misty looked at him.

"I am fine, I almost burned myself." Ash sighed in relief. Misty became nervous again. "You need to relax." She said quickly. She grabbed his shoulders and sat him down. She then massaged his shoulders. At first Ash was surprised at her behavior then he relaxed. His eyes turned half lidded as his eyes filled with pleasure. He then let out a content and happy moan at her gentleness. Misty was shocked, then she giggled. She made Ash moan, and relaxed. She then began to cook. Ash groaned in annoyance as she moved away from his shoulders. Misty giggled hearing him. Ash smiled while hearing her giggle. Misty served him the food and set up the rest of the table. Ash took a bite and sighed in pleasure again. 'Best Girlfriend Ever! I can't wait to ask her to be my girlfriend.' Ash thought. Misty then sat down and ate. Ash took a bite out of the bacon.

"What are you doing today?" Misty looked at him nervously.

"Um-Shopping." Ash looked at her.

"Cool. Can I come?" Misty looked at him in surprise. Since when did Ash want to go shopping with her.

"Who for?" Misty while putting eggs in her mouth. Ash shrugged.

"No one. I just want to come." Misty sighed.

"Sure." Ash smiled and they finished eating.

_____________________________________________________

Me: God, Misty is a nervous wreck.

Misty: (sigh) Tell me about it.

Dawn: That sucks.

Kenny: Yeah.

Me: Next Chapter will have more Penguinshipping.

Ash: But I like Pokeshipping!

Misty: Shut up!

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: Oh and for those of you that celebrate Christmas………

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!


	3. King and Queen of Flirting!

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time.

Misty: Tell me about it!

Ash: I thought you forgot about me. (tears up)

Me and Misty: Awwwwwww! (hugs him)

Kenny: Babe magnet.

Dawn: You would be one too but I would kill the girl that would have the nerve to hug you. (Everyone but Dawn sweat drops)

Me: This chapter has a lot of hints of Penguinshipping and Pokeshipping.

Ash: POKESHIPPING! ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: WAIT SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Dawn: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Ash: ON WITH THE STORY! ON WITH THE STORY!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: King and Queen of Flirting.

"Hey Dawn, Kenny," Ash shouted after he got dressed. He was wearing a black long sleeved sweater. He rolled up his sleeves to look at his watch. "We are gonna go to the mall. Do you guys wanna come?" Dawn ran down the stairs in two seconds. She was wearing a pink turtle neck with jeans and her traveling boots. Kenny came out a minute later. He was wearing his regular traveling clothes since they already kept him warm. Kenny smirked at Dawn.

"Geez Dee Dee," He stood next to her. "Just one word makes you move at the speed of light." Ash looked confused.

"What word?" Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder as he asked this. Kenny smirked again.

"Mall." Kenny chuckled at Dawn's face afterwards. Ash faced upstairs again.

"Misty, are you ready yet?" Ash began to put on his coat as well as the others. Misty opened her door and walked out. Ash just stared at her. She wore a sparkly cerulean turtle neck with light jeans that showed off both her slender leg's form. Her hair was down and reached her mid-back. What Ash loved the most about the outfit is that the shirt brought out her eyes. Misty blushed under Ash's gaze. Ash blushed too, as he realized he was staring. Misty smiled at everyone.

"Lets go!" She put on her cerulean coat and walked out. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into Misty's arms. Ash quickly followed her out the door. Dawn and Kenny laughed at Ash's behavior. Kenny faced Dawn and held out his arm.

"Milady," He said in a British accent. Dawn giggled and hooked arms with him. Ash was walking very close to Misty while Misty was blushing and petting Pikachu.

"So………" Misty trailed off trying to start a conversation. Ash smiled at her. This was a perfect chance to get to know her more.

"Are Daisy and Tracey together?" He asked even though the answer was obvious. Misty giggled.

"Yeah," She nodded. "They were really obvious, especially Tracey." She giggled while Ash chuckled.

"How so?" Ash moved closer to her, Misty blushed again.

"Um-" She lost her train of thought for a moment. "He would always blush around her and he would do anything for her." She said once she remembered. Ash chuckled imagining that.

"What about Daisy?" Misty shook her head.

"Daisy knows how to deal with guys," She began. "She knows how to hide emotions and flirt the right way." Ash looked confused.

"What do you mean by flirting the right way?" Ash moved so close to her that their shoulders were touching. Misty blushed and swallowed. She had to focus on the conversation.

"She did flirt with him but not so much as to make it seem obvious or desperate." She tried to explain without making a move on him. Ash smiled slyly.

"I get it." He said this very low and almost seductively. Misty swallowed again. Ash wasn't acting like himself. He never showed so much interest in her before. Ash was feeling very bold and happy at her nervous reactions. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"So," He changed the subject. "How are things for _you_ in the Gym?" He said 'you' very differently than the other words. Misty blushed again.

"Um-" She began to stutter at his behavior. "I-It is g-good. I-I might even be able to travel with y-you again." She said quietly. Ash dropped the flirting act at her words.

"Really?" He said this in his normal voice. Misty looked at him.

"Yeah," She began to pet Pikachu again. "Daisy really likes taking care of the Gym, now that I taught her how to battle." Ash smiled widely and hugged Misty tightly. Misty blushed again. Dawn and Kenny were walking behind them, and were still arm in arm. They smiled at them. Kenny smiled wickedly. He thought about the way Ash was flirting and decided to try it on Dawn.

"So," He said just to get her attention. "What do _you_ want for Christmas?" He said slyly. Dawn smirked at what he was trying to do. She turned to face him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward.

"I was thinking about a mistletoe." She said just as slyly. Kenny blushed heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dawn leaned closer. "or maybe a good man." She added innocently. She then pretended to think about the two. She then sighed dramatically and placed her head on his chest. "It is so hard to choose." Kenny was completely red now.

"Um- maybe I could help." He tried to say slyly again but it came out nervously. Dawn suddenly smirked and pulled away. This action left Kenny dazed and confused.

"We are at the mall." She said simply and followed Ash and Misty inside. Kenny stared at her for a moment then ran after her.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" They others laughed at him especially Dawn. _Flirting was so much fun. _Was the only thought that ran through Ash and Dawn's mind.

_____________________________________________________________

Misty and Kenny: (blush)

Dawn and Ash: (high five) We love flirting!

Me: It was kind of funny, how Dawn turned the tables on Kenny.

Kenny: She was very good.

Me and Dawn: (giggle) It was fun.

Ash: Why are you saying it is fun?

Me: I wrote the story!

Misty: I will never find out why I love you so much.

Ash: Don't question it, just love it! (Kisses her)

Everyone but Ash and Misty: REVIEW!


	4. Problem Not Solved!

Me: I don't like this story very much anymore.

Misty: Why?

Me: I guess because it isn't Christmas anymore.

Ash: So why didn't you delete it?

Me: I gotta finish what I started! (looks determined with flames in the background)

Ash: Okay, Okay!

Misty: Where is Dawn?

Ash: and Kenny?

Me: Dawn, Kenny! Where are you?

Dawn: Making out in your room!

Me: Oh okay…..Wait what?! (runs into room) Ahhhhhhhh! Get out!

Misty and Ash:………….On with the story.

Me: Get back here! (runs after Dawn)

Kenny: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon, and doesn't know how to relax!

Me: Oh I am gonna relax alright.....I am gonna relax my fist on your face!! (chases them)

Ash: (chuckles) This is so funny.

Misty:…..On with the story?

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Problem Not Solved!

Dawn smirked at Kenny's blushing face. Flirting was fun. She looked at Ash, who looked very pleased with his flirting with Misty. She didn't think he had it in him, he didn't even know he had it in him. She was sure he would agree with her about flirting being fun. Dawn then looked ahead and spotted her favorite clothing store. She squealed and grabbed Kenny by the arm.

"We are going in there!" She pointed to the store, Kenny looked at where she was pointing and groaned. Misty giggled while watching them, but Ash suddenly put his arm over her shoulder. She blushed but did nothing, she didn't notice Ash glaring at a group of guys that were checking her out. The group of guys shuddered and scurried away. Ash relaxed but didn't move his arm. Pikachu was resting in Misty's arms, and giggling at everyone. "See ya!" Dawn shouted and dragged Kenny away, who was yelling for help. Ash and Misty laughed at them, then Ash turned to Misty.

"So," Ash began. "What are you looking for again?" Misty blushed and stuttered.

"Um-A p-present for a f-friend." Misty tried to explain without saying it was him. Ash chuckled at her.

"W-Who?" He joked. Misty smacked his arm lightly.

"Just a friend," Misty began. "I don't know what to get him." Ash frowned.

"Who is 'him'?" He raised an eyebrow. Misty looked at him.

"Um," Misty needed to think of something while not saying it was him and without making him jealous. "My friend's boyfriend." Ash relaxed but was a little confused as to why she was buying a present for her friend's boyfriend.

"What is he like?" They began to walk around the mall.

"He is like you." Misty said while petting Pikachu. Ash nodded. "So, what do you want for Christmas?" Ash looked at her. _'You' _he thought.

"Honestly it doesn't matter," he looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "it is the thought that counts." Misty smiled weakly at his answer, but she wanted to get him something special. She then sighed at her problem. Ash looked at her. "You okay?" Misty nodded and faked a yawn.

"Yeah," she rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush. "I am just tired."

"mmmm," was all he said.

They looked everywhere for a good store, or for anything good. Misty didn't think anything was good enough for Ash, Ash was just happy helping Misty out and being around her. Misty quickly became disappointed about not finding anything for Ash. Ash just hugged Misty close the entire time. She realized Ash wasn't gonna help her any time soon, he just wanted to hang out with her. Suddenly she had an idea, but wasn't sure how to approach it.

"I can't find anything." She whispered clearly disappointed. Ash looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry," he pulled her closer for hug then loosened a bit. Misty blushed but smiled at him. Ash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me," He started. "Why are you buying your _friend's boyfriend _a Christmas present?" Misty blushed a darker shade of red and tried to think of an answer.

"Because…." she started causing Ash to lean in. "He is also my friend." She smiled at him, hoping he would buy it. Ash, being the dense guy he is, just nodded. They both looked forward and immediately spotted Dawn and Kenny. Their jaws dropped at what they saw. Dawn and Kenny were…….kissing. Although Ash would say they were making out.

"What is going on?!" Misty and Ash asked in shock. Dawn and Kenny pulled away from each other and blushed.

"We leave for…." Ash began but stopped to look at his watch. "a hour, and we see you making out!"

"What did we miss?!" Misty shouted and pulled out of Ash's embrace to move closer to the couple. Ash frowned but moved closer too. Dawn and Kenny sweat dropped.

"Um-Well-You see-" Kenny stuttered out. Dawn stepped forward.

"Well, this is what happened…"

_____________________________________________________________

Me: You'll find out what happens in the next chapter.

Dawn: It was awesome.

Kenny: Very satisfying.

Misty and Ash: What happens?!

Me: (winks) You'll see.

Misty and Ash: (groan) Jerk……

Me: (glares) Anyway…….I know it is about a month after Christmas, but I have to finish what I started!

Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Kenny: So Review!!!!!


	5. Together Forever!

Me: I really want to finish this story, so I can start another!

Misty: But don't rush through this one!

Me: I won't! How dare you think that?! (cries)

Ash: Mist, look at what you did?! (hugs me)

Misty: I am so sorry! (hugs both me and Ash but mostly Ash)

Dawn: So…..What is this chapter about?

Me: (pulls away from hug) About how you and Kenny got together.

Kenny: (pulls arm down in a fluid motion) Yes…….

Everyone:……(Dawn blushes)

Kenny: (blushes) hehehehehehe……..

Me:….Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Together Forever!

Misty had arms crossed as both Dawn and Kenny seemed embarrassed. "Well do you plan on explaining." Ash had his arms crossed as well. Pikachu was just staring.

"Um-How can I explain this quickly?" Dawn began mumbling to herself. "Okay it is like this….."

_FLASHBACK:_

_Kenny was sitting on a chair by the fitting rooms. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He glanced at his watch and sighed. Dawn had been in the room for what seemed like hours. Suddenly a door opened and Dawn stepped out. Kenny tried hard not to stare but failed miserably. She was wearing a pink tank top that hugged her upper torso and hung loosely towards the bottom. She was wearing jean shorts that stopped a little over her mid-thigh. Dawn put her hair in a high ponytail and had some hair falling out and framing her face. Dawn was also wearing some white tennis shoes._

"_What do you think?" Dawn said turning around not noticing Kenny's mouth go dry. _

"_Um-Isn't it a little c-cold outside to be w-wearing t-that?" He continued to stare at her. Dawn looked at him._

"_I know that, Kenny." She crossed her arms. "This is for the late spring or summer traveling. Next is Winter Traveling." Kenny just nodded stupidly._

"_Um-Yeah." He tugged his collar. "Why don't y-you go find s-some winter clothes to wear?" Kenny relaxed at the thought of something to cover her up. Dawn nodded excitedly and skipped off, still in her "summer" clothes. Kenny's mouth hung as he watched this. He shut his mouth and eyes when she returned. Dawn looked at him weirdly then shrugged and walked into the fitting room. Kenny left out a sigh of relief when he heard the door close. He opened his eyes and leaned back into the chair._

"_Stupid Short Shorts and stupid cute tank top with a cute girl." He mumbled to himself as Dawn was trying on the winter clothes. He rubbed his head trying to calm himself. Dawn came out the room again. This time she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a blue jacket over it but it was a half jacket. Then she had on long sparkly jeans and her pink boots. Kenny stared at her thinking she looked cute. He looked at her face. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and was curly along with the hair in her face. Kenny didn't even bother to wonder how she did that in such little time and in a fitting room. He was just staring at her. "You look great." Dawn smiled._

"_Thanks." She smiled and walked into the fitting room. She came out in her normal clothes with the clothes she tried on, in her arms. Kenny sighed in relief and stood up. Being the gentlemen he was, he carried her clothes to the counter and paid for it. Before Dawn had time to object. He handed the bag to her and walked out the store. Dawn ran up to him with the bags bouncing up and down. "You didn't have to do that." Kenny shrugged and buried his hands into his pockets. Dawn looked down in thought. She looked down and thought about the looks Kenny gave her when she tried on the clothes. Dawn knew he felt something for her but she wasn't sure what. She hoped it was love but she didn't know how to make sure. Dawn looked up at the ceiling and smiled at what she saw. It was a mistletoe. She looked back at Kenny. "Why did you do that?" Kenny looked at her. And stared into her eyes._

"_Because I felt like it." He looked deeper into her eyes. He didn't know why though. It was mostly because she was giving him a look, he had never seen before. She was looking at him so intently and with a look he had never seen before._

"_That still doesn't explain why though." She leaned closer to his face causing him to blush and freeze in place._

"_Um-What are you doing?" He asked nervously. Dawn pointed up and was stilling leaning closer._

"_Mistletoe." She closed her eyes and kissed him. Kenny's eyes widen and he blushed heavily. His eyes closed slowly as he moaned softly and wrapped his arms around her. Dawn sighed softly and moaned as she felt his arms tighten around her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. She then played with his hair._

"_What is going on?!" Misty and Ash asked in shock. Dawn and Kenny pulled away from each other and blushed._

_End of Flashback_

Misty and Ash looked on in wonderment. Out of nowhere, Misty squealed and hugged Dawn. Dawn squealed and hugged back. Kenny and Ash looked at them.

"I will never understand girls." Ash stated while Kenny shook his head but agreed with him.

"Hey Ash," Misty walked up to him. Ash looked down at her. "Can we go home?" Ash looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Sure," He said softly. "Dawn, Kenny lets go home!" Dawn and Kenny held hands and walked out with Ash and Misty. Thus ending their trip to the mall.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: And chapter end!

Ash: Needed more Pokeshipping….

Misty: (rolls eyes) Ash! It was a Penguinshipping chapter!

Dawn: I loved it.

Kenny: Me too. (kisses Dawn)

Me: Um…..REVIEW!

Everyone but me cause I already said it: REVIEW!


	6. Advice from the unexpected!

Me: I am sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, I have been getting a lot of projects and homework.

Ash: I thought you forgot about me again!

Me: How can I forget about YOU?! (smiles at Ash)

Ash: I don't know. I am just too awesome to be forgotten I guess! (puffs up chest)

Misty: (hit Ash's chest hard) Watch your ego!

Ash: (coughs) What the heck?!

Me:….er…Misty, do the disclaimer.

Misty: PokershippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Ash: (still coughing) On with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Advice from the unexpected!

Misty sighed in frustration and annoyance. She just came back from trying to look for Ash's gift but had no such luck. The red head had spent another day shopping but in another area this time. She did find Dawn and Kenny some presents though. Misty bought Dawn some cute accessories such as hats, bracelets, necklaces, etc. She bought Kenny some cool new video games for his pokedex.

"Why is shopping for a present so hard with him?" She muttered to herself while sipping some hot chocolate. Misty failed to notice the door opening and a figure walking in.

"Because he is more special to you than most of the other people you shopped for." Misty snapped her head up in shock. There she saw none other than Kenny.

"How do you know?" Misty looked down at the table as she said this. Kenny moved and sat in the chair directly across from her.

"Because I see the way you look at him, talk to him, even act around him." Kenny looked at the top of Misty's head since she refused to make eye contact. "I act like that around Dee-Dee sometimes. I am not afraid to admit, so why should you?" Kenny looked at her waiting for her answer. Misty took a few moments to think before she looked up at him.

"He is very special to me. I have no problem knowing that, I guess admitting it to others is kind of embarrassing." Misty said while blushing.

"So your embarrassed that you like him." Misty looked up at him in shock.

"NO!" Kenny looked taken aback. "I am just afraid of what people will say or react. But he is a terrific guy so I am not ashamed of liking him." Kenny's chocolate eyes softened.

"So," He leaned forward slightly causing Misty to look him directly in the eye. "What has you so frustrated?" Misty couldn't help but chuckle. He was acting like a very cool brother. She sighed as she thought about her dilemma.

"I have no idea what to get Ash." She placed her head on the table. "And Christmas is tomorrow!" She moaned and placed her head on the table. She felt tears coming into her eyes. She began to imagine many images of Ash on Christmas finding out she didn't get him anything. At first he was angry, then there was him sad, and finally the last one just showed him walking out the door and not looking like he was gonna come back….ever.

Kenny gazed at the girl in sorrow. He can't help her get anything considering he barely knows Ash and not to mention she probably thought of all the obvious things. He knew she wanted to get him something very special. He placed his hand on her back and began messaging her should with the hope of giving her some comfort. Suddenly his eyes fell on a glitter, light blue ribbon half way out a draw. A wide smile flew across his face as his eyes lit up.

"MISTY!" Kenny gently lifted her up off the chair and held her by the arms. "I have a terrific and wonderful idea! Something Ash will love so much that he wouldn't return it for anything and I mean NOTHING in the world!" Misty looked at Kenny in slight confusion but mostly hope.

"What is it, Kenny?!" Misty asked the brunette boy. Kenny let go of her and placed her down.

"WAIT HERE! DAWN!" Kenny ran out the room while calling Dawn repeatedly, and leaving Misty in all her confusion and hope. From the opening of the door, she saw Kenny run to Dawn and whisper in her ear. She saw Dawn's eyes light up and a huge smile sweep her features.

"Kenny that's brilliant!" Dawn reached over and grabbed Kenny's face, and she pulled him into a kiss. Kenny blushed but happily returned it. It was then Ash walked though the door and hugged Misty.

"What's with all the excitement?" Ash asked as he let go of Misty, and being oblivious to her blush. Kenny and Dawn looked at him with a secret smile, Dawn whispered something into Kenny's ear while he nodded. Ash raised an eyebrow at them and looked at Misty. Misty seemed just as confused but she at least knew it was something about her present for Ash. She looked back at Ash and shrugged innocently. Dawn walked over to Misty and hooked arms with her.

"Misty and I are gonna go to the mall, okay?" Misty thought Dawn will tell her what Kenny wanted her to buy Ash. Little did she know they were just buying decorations for the gift.

"Can I come?" Ash asked hoping to spend as much as he can with Misty. Misty opened her mouth to reply but Kenny beat her to it.

"Actually Ash, I sort of was hoping if you could help with something." He looked at Ash. Ash looked at him then at Misty and sighed. But none the less smiled back at Kenny.

"Sure." Dawn dragged Misty out the door while Ash just watched. Misty and Dawn were already out the door while Ash turned to Kenny. "So what do you need help with?"

"Oh nothing." Ash did an anime fall. Kenny chuckled while looking at him. "But I was wondering….." Ash looked at Kenny.

"What?"

"Do you like Misty?" Ash looked at him stupidly. (A/N: Getting that look from Ash must be sad.)

"No," Kenny's eyes widened. "I love her!" Kenny sighed in relief and look at Ash happily.

"Good." He put his arm on his shoulder. "Cause if you didn't, I would have to kill you." Ash stopped walking cause Kenny to release him.

"I like to see you try!" Ash and Kenny began to wrestle.

At the Mall…….

Misty was really confused now. All her and Dawn bought were clothes. A long light blue t-shirt that was sparkly and a pair of dark jeans to bring out the beautiful shirt. They were currently shopping for shoes.

"Oh," Dawn perked. "These are pretty." Misty had to admit they were. It was so simple but pretty none the less. They were about ankle high but you wouldn't be able to tell considering the jeans would've covered it. But they were a dark blue. The color was very pretty.

"Yea they are nice." Misty nodded. Dawn bought them for her and they left the mall. Misty looked at Dawn.

"We didn't buy Ash anything!" Dawn smiled at her.

"We don't need to buy Ash anything." Misty looked at her. "We already had it, we just wanted to make you look very beautiful when you present him with him." Misty nodded but she was pretty sure when she had an outfit similar to this one but this one had a beauty to it like no other. It was simple but very pretty.

"So do you mind telling me what Ash's gift is?" Dawn looked at her and smirked.

"You will find out soon enough." Misty sighed but said nothing. At least she could get a present for Ash.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: CHAPTER END!

Ash: Awww I wanted to spend time with Misty.

Misty: (blush) Oh Ash…..

Me: Oh brother…..

Everyone: REVIEW!


	7. Presenting Misty!

Me: Hey! I haven't been here in awhile (looks around) It's been a LONGGGGGGGGG time!

Ash: Dude! (runs over and hugs me) I missed you!

Me: (turning red and choking) I missed you too, Ash.

Misty: I missed you too! (joins hug and hugs just as tightly)

Me: (turns blue and still choking) I missed you too, Mist. But I can't breathe. (They tighten their hugs)

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Me: (break out of hug while running away) START THE STORY!!

Ash and Misty: HEY WE WEREN'T DONE HUGGING!

Me: So hug each other! (they blush and hug each other)

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Presenting Misty!

Misty's was stiff as Dawn was straightening her hair and placing a blue ribbon in her pocket to put on the present later. She was wearing the outfit they had bought from the mall. After begging to no end, Misty got Dawn to finally tell her the present. Ever since she heard about what the present, Misty has been tense and doubtful towards the couple's idea.

"This isn't gonna work." Misty groaned in all her doubt. Dawn gave a small tug of her hair.

"Yes it will," Dawn went back to straightening Misty's hair. "I love your hair." She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you…" Misty mumbles quietly. Dawn sighed and looked at Misty.

"Misty, it is gonna work and you want to know why?" Misty nodded and Dawn continued. "Cause Ash can never ask for more. This is the best present anyone can ever give to him." Dawn's eyes softened as Misty blushed. Kenny stepped into the room, and his jaw dropped.

"You look beautiful…." He said dreamingly. Misty opened her mouth to say 'thank you' but then she saw Kenny walk over and kiss Dawn.

"Hey!" Misty said after she realized he was talking about Dawn and ignored her completely. She doesn't want to feel left out. Kenny chuckled and looked at her.

"Don't worry Mist, you look beautiful too." Misty smiled slyly at him.

"Yea but I bet you think Dawn look se-" Kenny blushed and quickly covered her mouth before she can finish her sentence. Misty began squirming and trying to pry his hands off her mouth. Her talk was muffled making it hard for Dawn to understand. Kenny's eyes were wide and his face was tomato red. He kept having to lean over Misty to cover her mouth every time she moved. Dawn giggled at the scene. They were like brother and sister.

"Shut up, Misty!" Kenny struggled to keep her mouth shout. Misty began jerking her legs still trying to pry his hands off her mouth. But who can blame him for thinking Dawn looked good.

Dawn was wearing a green long sleeved turtle neck. The shade of green seemed to make her hair seem more luscious and beautiful than it already was, it made her eyes pop out more, and it made her skin seem creamy smooth. Then she wore a pair of black pants that made her legs more noticeable. Her legs looked longer and slimmer thanks the to the black clothing. To finish the look, she wore some black boots.

Ash took that moment to walk into the room. All he saw was Kenny covering Misty's mouth, Misty struggling, and Dawn giggling. He figured since Dawn was giggling there was nothing to worry about. He had to admit looking at Kenny and Misty made him kind of jealous but he knew that Kenny loved Dawn and Dawn only. '_But…' _Ash thought sadly as he looked at Misty's face. The face he knows and loves so much it hurts sometimes. _'I don't know who Misty loves….' _Ash shook his head and walked over to the arguing teens. He smiled down at them.

"Come on," He held out a hand to Misty as Kenny jumped away thinking Ash would beat him up from being jealous or angry about him being close to Misty. "Let's go celebrate Christmas with everyone." Misty smiled brightly and eagerly grabbed his hand. Ash helped Misty off the chair and took a good look at her. His eyes softened, he had a pink blush to his cheeks, and he smiled widely and goofily. "You look beautiful beyond words," Ash said in his most charming voice and smile. Misty blushed heavily at his flirting. (A/N: Again with the flirting XD! Check out chapter 3 if you don't get what I mean.)

"You look handsome," Misty responded while smiling cutely and warmly. It was Ash's turn to blush heavily and nervously scratch the back of his head. Ash was wearing a white button down shirt with a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was combed but still had the cute mess to it, Misty couldn't but giggle. It always had a mess to it. He had a Santa hat as well.

Kenny and Dawn smiled at the distance watching the two have their love moment. Dawn took the moment to check out Kenny's attire. His outfit was the same as Ash's except his tie was green and he was wearing an Elf's hat. Dawn giggled as she thought, _'He looks adorable!' _Kenny heard Dawn's giggle and looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" He turned his head towards her cause the bell on his hat to ring. Dawn giggled again hearing the bell.

"I love your outfit." She tugged on his tie playfully. Kenny blushed as Dawn smiled widely at him. Dawn then wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You look too cute for words." The group left the room and walked to the party area. Misty was in awe with the decorations her sisters had done while she was getting ready. The whole room had a warm glow and aura to it. She looked around and smiled. She saw May, Drew, Max, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Duplica, Todd, Ritchie, Melody, Professor Oak, Gary and everyone they met on their journeys. Ash looked at Misty and smiled as her eyes gazed at everyone curiously and softly. She would smile when she saw someone she knew and look at some curiously when she doesn't remember them. Suddenly Misty walked to everyone and began to mingle with her old friends. Ash just smiled and walked around as well. Dawn and Kenny were talking to May and Drew.

**With Dawn and Kenny….**

Dawn squealed when she saw May. She immediately dragged Kenny over and hugged May.

"May!" She yelled out excitedly. May smiled widely.

"Dawn!" May hugged back just as tightly. Drew and Kenny just watched the scene between the friends. May pulled back and looked at Kenny. "Who's your friend?" Dawn smiled back and grabbed Kenny's hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Kenny." May smiled and shook Kenny's hand.

"May," May said simply while smiling friendly. Kenny smiled back and nodded. Dawn giggled at Kenny's shyness.

"Who's your friend?" Drew walked up and wrapped an arm around May.

"I'm Drew, her boyfriend." Dawn and Kenny shook hands with Drew. May blushed and smiled. Clearly they recently became a couple.

"Drew and I met up after the last year's grand festival. We started traveling together and well…." May paused and started blushing. "Well…a week ago we became a couple." Dawn smiled knowing her friend was happy. They four began to talk about their recent contests and activities. Dawn brought up about coming here and seeing Misty, and trying to get her and Ash together. May's eyes lit up. "What are their present for each other?" Dawn and Kenny looked at each other.

"We don't know what Ash's present is actually….." Kenny said realizing he never asked.

"But we can tell you Misty's present…." Dawn smiled slyly before whispering into May's and Drew's ear.

**With Misty…..**

Misty looked around and she spotted Duplica and Todd talking to each other holding hands. Misty smiled _'They got together…..' _Misty's eyes wandered across the room and spotted Ritchie giving Melody a kiss on the cheek. _'They got together too….' _Misty thought as if counting the amount of couples in the room in her head. Max and Brock seemed to be talking about Pokemon they have seen recently. Misty looked around and saw Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum talking. Misty's eyes softened, _'Anyone can find new love….' _She thought as she saw Mrs. Ketchum laugh at something Professor Oak said. Someone suddenly tapped her shoulder and she whipped around and noticed it was Gary. Misty smiled at him.

"Hey Gary," She turned to face him completely. "How are things going for you?" Misty said as she tilted her head to the side and smiled. Gary smiled back.

"Great," He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I get to travel around a lot for research. I see a lot of Pokemon, people and I learn a lot." He said while nodding everything off.

"I am glad things are going good for you." Gary smiled at her words.

"So what have you been up too?" Misty just shrugged casually.

"Just working around the gym…..Ash, Dawn and Kenny have stayed over for the past 4 days. It is has been fun." She looked up at him and smiled. Gary suddenly smirked.

"How are things between you and Ashy-Boy?" Misty blushed heavily and stuttered.

"What do you mean?….We are awesome friends." Misty looked down still blushing. Gary smirked and leaned in, he lifted her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Funny….That blush says otherwise." Misty squealed and pulled back covered her cheeks. Gary laughed at her actions.

**With Ash…..**

Ash had been catching up with everyone and talking to Ritchie a lot since they had so much in common. Ash smiled and left him and Melody thinking they needed their alone time. As Ash turned around he spotted Gary and Misty talking. Misty was blushing and Gary was leaning closer to her face. Then he heard Misty squeal and cover her red cheeks, and Gary laughing. Ash felt the familiar anger and jealous rising in him. He walked over and looked at Gary with a slight glare in his eye.

"Hey Ashy-Boy," Ash clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. It took everything in him to not punch the green eyes right out of Gary's head. (A/N: I don't know what color Gary's eyes are but since this is fan FICTION, I am going to make them whatever color I want cause I can!) Misty looked between the boys. Gary was smirking and had a glint in his eyes while Ash was tense and his eyes turned a dark brown almost black color.

"Hey Gar-Bear," He said deeply. Misty looked at Ash shocked and confused by his sudden actions. Gary smirked knowing why he was acting the way he was but also looked a little annoyed by the nickname.

"Um…." Misty said not know what to do. Misty involuntary stepped closer to Ash. Ash saw Misty come closer to him out the corner of his eye and relaxed a little but remained tense in case Gary tried to pull anything. Suddenly a girl came forward with brown hair that reaches mid-back and hazel eyes.

"Gary, they have Christmas cookies!" The girl squealed as she ate a cookie in the shape of a pikachu wearing a Santa hat. The girl decided to show up in Christmas PJ's. She was wearing a green shirt that made the green in her hazel pop out more, and white pants with red and green Ho-Ohs all over them. She looked about 14 years old. Misty noticed Gary's eyes suddenly soften, his smirk form a warm smile, and his body eased more. The girl seemed oblivious to his actions and continued to eat the cookie happily. Ash's eyes lit up at the girls words.

"Christmas cookies?!" The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"You want one?" She said as she held out two more. Ash excitedly grabbed one.

"Thanks!" He said as the girl smiled and nodded. The girl turned towards Gary.

"I got you a Christmas cookie too!" She said as she held the last one out. Gary chuckled and took it. Ash looked at Misty and broke his cookie in half.

"Here Mist," Ash said holding the other half out. Misty blushed, and took it and started biting it. Ash ate his in one bite. Gary and the girl finished their cookies as well. The girl had some sprinkles on her cheek. Gary chuckled again.

"You have sprinkles on your cheek," he said gently and kiss her cheek cause the sprinkles to go into his mouth. The girl blushed and moved the wipe the rest off. Misty watched them and immediately knew they had something going on.

"I am sorry but who are you?" The girl smiled at Misty questioned.

"My name is Victoria but call me Vicky." Misty and Ash smiled and nodded. Gary pulled Vicky into a side hug. (A/N: Vicky is my character. She is gonna paired up with either Gary or my OC Ricky in my stories. It switches.)

"This is my new research assistant." Gary said happily. Misty whispered something only Gary can hear.

"Is that what they call girlfriends now?" Gary blushed and quickly turned towards Vicky to see if she heard anything Misty said. Luckily she didn't hear them and was too busy talking to Ash about the snacks at the table.

"She isn't my girlfriend……" Gary mumbled while Misty smirked. Misty looked at Vicky and Ash who were now talking about their Pokemon. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder as a pichu hopped onto Vicky's shoulder. The Pokemon sent a little friendly shock each other's way as a hello.

"I think you like her…." Misty said teasingly. Gary blushed and looked down.

"I do like her….a lot." Misty's eyes widened not expecting him to admit it so fast. Misty's eyes softened. "I am gonna give her, her Christmas present and tell her how I feel." Misty nodded.

"Good," She smiled. "It is important to let a person know how you feel." Gary suddenly smirked and began to walk away.

"You might want to take your own advice…" He said as he stood next to Vicky, and listen to her conversation with Ash. Misty looked at Gary in wonder and blushed. She stood next to Ash too, Ash looked down at her and smiled happily. Suddenly Daisy stood up to the microphone on a mini stage.

"Ok, like everyone quiet down and, like listen to this announcement please." The room turned silent as they listened to the oldest sensational sister. "It will be Christmas Day in exactly 20 seconds. So everyone gather around the Christmas tree and we will hand out the gifts at exactly midnight." Everyone began talking and walking towards the tree. Vicky and Ash were talking about anything and everything as their Pokemon walked close to their feet, and talking in their Pokemon language. Misty smiled at Vicky and Ash. They seemed like brother and sister. Gary was walking next to Vicky standing. He was smiling and standing close to her just enjoying being with her. Misty looked at Daisy and Tracey as they had their arm around each other and Tracey looked nervous for some reason. Only ten more seconds until midnight. Everyone stood around the Christmas tree counting the last ten seconds.

_10.…_

_9.…_

_8.…_

_7.…_

_6.…_

_5.…_

_4.…_

_3.…_

_2.…_

_1.…_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted. They then began to say merry Christmas to everyone individually. Misty looked at Vicky and Gary. They said Merry Christmas and Gary kissed her cheek as Vicky blushed. Someone tapped her shoulder and looked at Ash.

"Merry Christmas, Mist." He hugged her close. Misty blushed and smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas." She hugged him back. Suddenly everyone gasped and watched as Tracey got down on one knee in front of Daisy. Daisy got teary eyed and smiled.

"Tracey….." She whispered. The crowed was hushed as Tracey pulled out the box and opened it showing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Daisy I love you," he started then cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?" Daisy started smiling and nodding.

"Yes….Yes, I'll marry you." She got down on her knees and hugged him. She was crying tears of joy on his shoulder and Tracey sighed in relief and hugged back. They moved away from each other a little and kissed. Everyone began cheering and clapping. Violet in all her happiness kissed Brock. Brock turned red and smiled goofily. Misty giggled and watched as Lily kissed Max on the cheek in a friendly way. Max blushed and held his cheek. Brock looked at Max in wonder.

"It took me years to get that! You just met them and they kiss your cheek!" He then started crying anime style as Max laughed. May and Drew kissed along with Kenny and Dawn, Melody and Ritchie, and Duplica and Todd. Misty hugged Ash tightly and Ash hugged her back and lifted her off the ground causing her to laugh. Vicky began giggling and smiling excitedly at everyone's happiness and Gary hugged her from behind and swung her around cause her giggle to turn into laughs. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum started clapping cause everyone else to clap. After about 5 minutes, Lily moved to the tree.

"Well since Tracey and Daisy got their Christmas gift, why don't we give everyone else their gift?" Everyone moved closer to the tree and began exchanging gifts to everyone else. Misty, Gary, Vicky, and Ash were still together opening their gift. They were all up to their last gifts. The gifts for each other. Everyone began to blush and become shy except for Vicky. Vicky held up a green wrapped present and gave it to Gary.

"Merry Christmas, Gary!" She said excitedly with a small pink blush on her cheeks. Gary blushed heavily and opened the gift. Inside was a green scarf and jacket. "Since your other jacket ripped and you never had a scarf, I thought I would knit you one and buy you a jacket." Vicky said softly while gazing at the gift. "It is okay if you don't like it….I just had a hard time figuring out what to get you. If I knew something you wanted I would've gotten it for you." Vicky said suddenly blushing and looking embarrassed as well as nervous. Gary picked up the scarf and gazed at it. He then wrapped it around his neck and pulled Vicky in for a hug. Since they were sitting on the floor Gary leaned back cause Vicky to squeal and giggle as Gary hit the floor. Vicky just landed on Gary's chest. Ash and Misty smiled at them, they have never seen Gary so affectionate to someone and Vicky just reacted cutely to everything. Gary sat up and moved Vicky so she sat on his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Vic," Gary said lovingly while blushing know what was gonna happen soon. Vicky gazed at the present. It was red with a green bow. Vicky opened the present and gasped what she saw inside. Inside was a small eevee. The eevee looked like a new born and had a green bow around his neck. Vicky gently lifted the small eevee and held her in her arms. She looked up at Gary and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Gary." She kissed Gary's nose cause his whole face to turn red then she cuddled the eevee close. Misty moved closer to the Pokemon and cooed at him. Ash looked at the small Pokemon and smiled. Gary gently petted the small Pokemon.

"My Umbreon mated with an Espeon and this little guy," Gary said gently playing with the eevee's paw. "was one of the six eggs. The other five stayed with Umbreon and Espeon. But don't worry, Umbreon and Espeon were okay with me giving this to you. You know how much Umbreon loves you." Vicky smiled hugged Gary with one arm and holding the small eevee in the other. Gary sighed unsurely but hopefully. "Um….There is a note in Eevee's ribbon. Vicky looked and saw there was indeed a note.

"Oops," Vicky said while taking the note off but leaving eevee's green ribbon on. "Sorry I didn't notice it, Gary." Gary nodded and looked away as she read the note. Vicky held the note as the eevee rested on her lap. Pikachu and Pichu began to coo at the little Pokemon and whisper to it in the native tongue. Vicky read the note out loud so the other three can hear the note. "Dear Vicky, this eevee is having the start of a new and exciting life. And knowing you, it will be very exciting." Vicky giggled as the group chuckled at that part. "I was wondering if you wanted to start something new as well. Will you be my girlfriend?" Vicky held her breathe and looked at Gary. Her eye looked into his questioningly and Gary nodded meaning that he was really asking that. Vicky smiled widely and leaned forward and once Gary saw what she was doing leaned down toward her. Their lips met as their eyes closed and everyone can tell that Gary was officially happy. Gary cupped her cheek as Vicky held the small eevee in between them. Gary was careful not to squish him but still managed to hold Vicky close. Vicky pulled away and opened her eyes. Gary's eyes were still closed and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. He had a happy and goofy smile on his face. Vicky giggled at his expression causing Gary to open his eyes.

"Was that a yes?" He asked hopeful with puppy eyes with the hopes of hearing her giggle or laugh again and say yes. To his pleasure she did giggle and say yes.

"Yes it is." Gary kissed her. Misty and Ash smiled at them happy for their friend's happiness. Ash was extra happy now knowing he has made a new friend in Vicky and Gary won't flirt with Misty anymore. Then Vicky suddenly remembered them being there and turned to them blushing. "You guys still have to exchange gifts." Ash and Misty looked at each other and blushed. Ash pulled out his present to Misty,

"Merry Christmas Mist." He handed the present to her. Misty gazed at the small green and red box before opening it. Inside was a long jewelry case. Misty opened it and gasped. Inside was a clear blue water drop with a diamond in the corner making it look like a water drop falling on a chain. She gently pulled it out afraid that merely touching it would cause the beautiful necklace to break. Gary and Vicky looked at the present in awe.

"Ash this must have cost a fortune." Ash smiled and gently gave Misty's hand a squeeze.

"Misty price doesn't matter….All that matters is you and your happiness." Misty's eyes got a little teary at his words and his sincere voice. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She murmured into his shoulder as Ash held her tightly.

"Your welcome." He said softly and pulled away. He took the necklace out of Misty's hands and put it on her neck. Misty blushed and got up.

"Um….wait here. I need Dawn to…um…help me with my….present." Ash nodded and looked at her curiously as she walked to the blue haired girl. Gary and Vicky also looked on curiously. Gary looked at Vicky as she tried to figure out what Misty was giving Ash. Her face was concentrated trying to see or think about what Misty would give Ash. Gary smiled at her face and kissed her cheek. Vicky smiled and gazed at the sleep eevee in her lap. Ash, Gary, and Vicky looked back up to try and see Misty's gift. They saw Misty, Kenny, Dawn, Daisy, Lily, and Violet talking. Misty was blushing and her three sister nodded to something Kenny, Dawn and Misty said. The three sisters then hugged Misty. Dawn squealed, and Misty and Kenny smiled. Misty then pulled out the blue ribbon as Dawn took it and put it in Misty's hair to look like a headband with a bow on top. Vicky and Gary looked at each other now that they knew what Misty's gift was. Ash still looked confused. Suddenly Dawn and Kenny walked over with Misty following.

"Ash," They both said. "We like to present you, your gift!" The shouted and pulled Misty forward. Ash stuttered 'Misty is my present….' he then blushed. Misty stepped forward.

"Ash," Misty said blushing completely. "The gift from me to you is in fact me. I am traveling with you again." She smiled weakly hoping Ash would accept. Ash stayed on the floor staring for 10 seconds before jumping up and grabbing Misty in a hug and swinging her around.

"This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me!" Misty blushed as Ash said this and twirled her around. Ash suddenly pulled back a little and kissed her. Misty's eyes went wide before fluttering close. Kenny, Dawn, Gary and Vicky smiled but were shocked by Ash's actions. Ash's eyes then snapped open, he turned red, and pulled away as abruptly as the kiss started. Misty opened her eyes and blushed.

"Um….Ash?" Misty said unsurely. Ash looked at Misty seriously and lovingly.

"Misty I love you." Misty's eyes widened again before she leaned forward and kissed Ash softly again hoping to calm his nerves. Ash relaxed considerably.

"Ash I love you too." Misty said after she pulled away. Ash broke into a huge smile and hugged her fiercely again.

"Two gifts in one…." Ash murmured on Misty's lips. "What can be better?" He leaned in a little more and kissed her fully. Misty blushed but kissed back. Everyone in the room's attention towards the new couple. They then broke out into a cheer. Vicky giggled as she thought, _'This is one Christmas no one will ever forget.' _Everyone in the room kissed with their respective partners.

"Pika Pikachupika!" "Pichu Pichupipi!" Both Pikachu and Pichu yelled. _(translation: Merry Christmas)_

_____________________________________________________________

Me: I finally finished the story! WHOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!

Misty and Ash: YAY!! (they kiss)

Me: Oh and I am sorry if you guys out there don't like Vicky and Gary together. I sorta had no idea who to put him with and Vicky was the first person who came into my mind.

Gary: If you wanted to picture me with someone else feel free to.

Me: But Vicky is an important character of mine. I based her off my cousin. Who inspired me to write stories in the first place.

Dawn: I can't believe you finally finished this.

Kenny: Just think of it as a Christmas in July.

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: And I might put an epilogue for New Year's Eve. Even if it isn't New Year's Eve or close to it.


	8. Happy New Year! Epilogue Sort of

Me: And here is the New Year chapter!

Drew: Whoohoo!….(sarcastically)

Me: HEY! You're not even in this story! (pushes him out the door) YOU TOO MARY SUNSHINE! (pushes her out door)

May: My name isn't Mary! It's May! (door closes on her)

Ash: Really? I always thought it was June.

Dawn: I thought it was April.

Me: I'm thankful you guys think at all.

Ash: Silly author, it is New Year's Eve not Thanksgiving. Why are you thankful? (laughs thinking he is smart)

Me: Someone, just say the disclaimer. (sighs tiredly)

Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Wait, why were you so quiet?

Misty: Because I felt like it!

Me, Ash, and Dawn: Feisty…

Kenny: Start the story!

Me: Hey you were quiet too!

* * *

Happy New Year!

Misty sighed tiredly as she looked past the crowd of people. The room was decorated beautifully. It had a dark blue, silver, and gold theme going on. There were so many people that Misty couldn't find anyone of her friends. She looked up, there was a giant silver/gold/dark blue ball in the center. She watched it sparkle for a few seconds before looking back into the crowd.

"Hey move it kid!" Misty looked in the direction of the voice. There was Vicky and Eevee yelling at a teenage boy, who appeared a few years older than her. Misty laughed at Vicky and Eevee. Vicky was yelling and calling the boy a kid while Eevee was jumping around at her feet, ready to attack. "Stupid kid…" She muttered as she dusted off her clothes. Vicky looked up and spotted Misty. "MISTY!" Vicky ran over and hugged the girl. Misty laughed and hugged back. "I am so happy I found you! I was here with Gary but I lost him in the crowd, then I couldn't find any of my friends and that stupid kid over there was in my way," she paused for a moment as she pulled away and looked at Misty's outfit. "Whoa, you look awesome!" Misty smiled, she didn't even finish what she was saying before.

"Thanks," Misty said. "You look awesome too." Misty was wearing a dark blue dress that reached a little over her knees. It was elegant looking and hugged her body perfectly. On her feet were matching dark heels. Her accessories was a silver bracelet, and the necklace that Ash got her for Christmas. Misty's hair was half up and half down. The top half was pulled into a elegant bun while the rest of her hair brushed her shoulders.

Vicky was wearing a black off shoulder long sleeved shirt that ended at her thighs. In the corner of the shirt was an elegant silver design. She wore dark skinny jeans as well as silver high heels. She wore silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet. Vicky put on a red bow tie on Eevee.

"Thanks, I didn't know what to wear but I didn't want to over dress." Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Vicky smiled cheekily as Eevee jumped into her arms.

"You know me…always running around." Misty laughed and nodded. Vicky then raised an eyebrow at her. "So who are you looking for?" Vicky asked as she watched Misty's eye flicker into the crowd every so often.

"I came here with Ash," she sighed before continuing. "I can't find him anywhere and it is going to be mid-night in thirty minutes." Vicky looked confused.

"Well, thirty minutes seems like a decently amount of time." Misty raised and eyebrow before gesturing her hand to the crowd.

"Did you see the size of the place and the amount of people?" Vicky hummed in agreement as she put a finger to her chin.

"Hmm," she hummed again. "Good point." Vicky smiled and looped her arm though Misty's. Eevee jumped to the floor as she looked up at Vicky and Misty. "I guess we'll have to find our boyfriends together." Misty nodded as she waved a hand to the area in front of them.

"After you."

* * *

"Well that's just great." Ash glanced around trying to find his favorite red head.

"What is?" Ash whipped around to find Dawn standing there. She was wearing a black halter top dress that stopped mid-thigh. She was wearing dark blue almost black leggings underneathe. On her feet were high heels. Her accessories were much like Vicky and Misty's except hers were golden. Ash was wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie. His hair was brushed but still had the spiky look to it. On his shoulders was Pikachu, who wore a red bow tie like Eevee.

"I can't find my girlfriend." Dawn rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"I can't find my boyfriend." Tracey walked up to them with a sigh. He was wearing a tux with a golden tie.

"I can't find my fiancée." Ash and Dawn looked at each other before looking at Tracey.

"You win," they said in unison before laughing lightly. Tracey scratched the back of his head with a laugh as well.

"Come on then," Tracey said before looking at his watch. "We now have twenty five minutes before midnight." Dawn and Ash nodded.

"Right." They all then separated to find their respective partners.

* * *

"Leave it to Vicky to get separated from me," he paused and looked at his watch. "twenty five minutes to midnight on New Year's Eve!" He argued with himself. Gary was wearing an average tux with a black and silver tie. Daisy walked up to him.

"Like, tell me about it," Daisy started. "I, like, lost my fiancé." Gary looked at her. Her hair was pulled into a elegant bun with a golden clips. She wore a knee length golden dress that was strapless. On her ears were golden hoop earrings, necklace, and bracelet. Gary raised an eyebrow.

"What's with all the gold?" Daisy put her hands on her hips.

"Hello, did you, like, not look around." Gary looked around. Everyone was wearing either dark blue or black outfits.

"Yeah…and," He said slowly as Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I, like, need to stand out." Gary rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. However he didn't get a chance to speak as someone began to talk.

"Well aren't you a princess?" A voice said sarcastically. Gary and Daisy whipped around to see Kenny standing there. He was wearing a tux as well with a gold tie. Daisy gasped and tugged on his tie.

"YOU COPIED TRACEY!" Kenny put his hands on hers and pushed them off his tie. He looked down to see it a mess. Kenny threw his arms on his side and sighed loudly.

"AW MAN!" Kenny began to fiddle with the tie. "IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET IT TIED THE RIGHT WAY!" He took a few minutes to fiddle with it before taking it off in general. "Whatever." Gary looked at his watch.

"Well gee, thanks for wasting another 2 minutes until midnight," he looked around at the crowd. "AND I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Suddenly a large group of girls gathered around him and wrapped their arms around.

"I'll be your girlfriend!" One of them said until another girl pushed her out the way.

"HECK I'LL MARRY YOU!" Gary, Daisy and Kenny sweat dropped at the crowd of girls.

"Well," Daisy and Kenny began to wave. "See ya!" They both then ran from the spot. Nothing but a cloud of smoke trailing after their tracks.

"Ladies," Gary said while trying to push them away. However he failed as that only made them come closer. "I have a girlfriend already!" One of the girls replied.

"Well forget about her!" Gary sighed tiredly as he looked at his watch.

'20 minutes until midnight…' he thought to himself before looking at the crowd. 'Where are you?!'

* * *

"Hey look!" Misty pointed to the crowd. Vicky followed the direction her finger was pointing to. "It's Kenny and Daisy!" Vicky nodded excitedly and grabbed her wrist.

"Lets go! Maybe they will lead us to the others!" Misty and Vicky then took off following after them with Eevee on their heels.

* * *

"DAWN!" Dawn whipped around as someone called her name. She smiled brightly.

"KENNY!" Tracey and Ash looked in the direction. Tracey smiled.

"DAISY!" Daisy smiled and held her arms out as she ran into his. Tracey caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck.

"TRACEY!" Daisy pulled back with a smile. "I was looking everywhere for you!" Ash crossed his arms.

"I'm happy for you guys but I would like to know where my girlfriend is!"

Misty and Vicky came up as if hearing him. Misty and Vicky were hanging on to each other's wrist, afraid of the other getting caught in the crowd. Eevee tailing close to behind them.

"Ash!" Misty shouted as she let go of Vicky's wrist and ran for him. Vicky came to a halt as she looked around the group.

"Where's Gary?" Daisy and Kenny pointed in the direction from where they ran.

"Surrounded by fan girls." Vicky's eye twitched.

"Excuse me?" She asked slowly. Vicky then turned on her heel and walked back towards Gary. Eevee on her heels.

* * *

"Looks girls," Gary said pushing them away. "I really need to find my girlfriend. There is only," he glanced at his watch again. "15 minutes until midnight!" The girls fluttered their eyelashes.

"We'll kiss you on midnight." Gary chuckled nervously and sweat dropped. These girls were annoying. And they had to much makeup on, that some of it would clump together. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. The girls and Gary looked up and saw Vicky.

"VICKY!" Gary smiled widely before sighing in relief. "I thought I would never find you." However Vicky wasn't looking at him, she was too busy glaring at the girls. All of them ran away except for one. She had blonde hair but it was obviously dyed. She wore a tight pink dress that ended mid-thigh and silver high heels. She had blue eyes that were actually cheap contacts, Vicky can easily tell her eyes were really black. She wore too much makeup and her perfume was strong. Vicky crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Well are you going to move?" The blonde girl moved away from Gary and glared at her. By this time Ash and the others had caught up with them, and watched the scene.

"He is mine! You hear me! Gareth Samuel Oak belongs to me, Tiffany Rebecca Star! I'll even battle you for him!" Her voice was squeaky and annoying. She glared at Vicky as she enlarged her pokeball. Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't some prize you know," Vicky said calmly. The girl snorted with a smirk.

"You just don't want to battle me because you're scared." The girl then enveloped Gary in a hug. Gary began to cough as he breathed in her strong perfume. Vicky's fist tightened as she glanced at Gary, who was mouthing 'help'. Vicky turned back to the girl.

"Fine," Vicky said. The girl smirked and let go of Gary.

"Good, one pokemon each until midnight so I can kiss Gary." Vicky glared as Gary looked like he was about to puke.

"We'll see about that." Vicky looked down at Eevee and smiled at it.

"Ready?" Eevee hopped forward. Tiffany held up a finger.

"WHOA NO WAY!" Everyone turned to her with annoyance.

"What?! Why?!" Tiffany pointed to the Pokemon.

"I know Gary gave you that Pokemon. I heard you talking about it to your red headed friend," she explained. Kenny rolled his eyes and whispered to the others.

"Stalker…." the other smiled and giggled but Tiffany ignored them.

"It is probably super strong since Gary gave it to you," she said as she fluttered her eyes at Gary. At least she was trying to. Her makeup was clumping her eyelashes together. Gary looked at her strangely. 'How does this girl even know me?' He thought helplessly before looking at Vicky.

"Fine, scaredy meowth," Vicky said as she returned Eevee. Tiffany glared at her before pulling out a pokeball.

"COME ON OUT, LOPUNNY!" Vicky looked at the Pokemon as she grabbed a pokeball.

"GO GOLDUCK!" The water Pokemon got into position. Everyone in the room tried to look at the battle in excitement. Suddenly the loud speaker came on.

"OH WAIT! HOLD UP! HOLD UP!" Everyone sweat dropped or face faulted before listening. "If you're going to have a battle, have it right!" Suddenly the whole place began to move and transform as everybody began to shake. The whole thing turned into a stadium. (A/N: In way I can't explain.) Vicky blinked in surprise as everyone began to glance around. The field was for ice and water Pokemon. Suddenly the loud speaker came on again. "You have 10 minutes left to battle," a referee appeared holding a green flag on Vicky's side and a red flag on Tiffany's. "Let the battle begin!" Vicky was still a little dazed from everything but Tiffany got over it.

"Lopunny let's start off with quick attack!" Vicky shook her head quickly before looking at the battle.

"DODGE!" Golduck called out as it jumped up in the air. "Follow it up by water gun!" Golduck shot out the water gun. Tiffany gasped.

"Quick use Ice Beam on it!" Lopunny froze the water gun into a large chunk of ice. Vicky saw the frozen chunk in mid air and did a quick thinking.

"Golduck, quick use tail whip on the it!" Golduck smashed the chunk of ice in Lopunny's direction. Tiffany and Lopunny who weren't expecting that gasped. Lopunny took the hit and winced slightly.

"AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE!" The loud speaker guy shouted as the audience cheered. Gary stood up with his fists in the air.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Vicky winked before turning back to the battle.

"Shake it off!" Tiffany called out. "Use Focus Punch!" Vicky watched it powering it up slightly.

"QUICK CONFUSION!" Golduck used confusion quickly before Lopunny can throw the attack. It hit itself with the focus punch and fell to the floor. Tiffany glared and stomped her foot.

"GET UP YOU STUPID POKEMON!" Vicky glared at her words and opened her mouth to say something but Lopunny stood back up with some damage done. It shook it's head a little to rid the confusion. "MUCH BETTER!" Tiffany shouted. "USE BLIZZARD!" Vicky looked at the pool in the field.

"Get in the water!" Golduck immediately dived in. Tiffany smirked.

"Stupid choice! Freeze the water!" The water was frozen solid. Tiffany smirked but quickly frowned as Vicky smirked.

"Golduck use Zen Headbutt!" Golduck appeared under Lopunny, and shot out through the ice using the Zen Headbutt and hitting Lopunny directly. Lopunny was getting tired, Vicky noted. Tiffany glared.

"Cheap shot," She argued. Vicky rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who froze the water." Tiffany glared before calling out to Lopunny.

"Use Agility followed by pound!" The Pokemon was already on the move before Vicky can think of an attack. It hit Golduck dead on but didn't do too bad of a damage.

"Shake it off," Vicky said. Golduck shook it's head and body before getting into position. "NOW USE AQUA JET!" If Vicky couldn't think of anything when Lopunny used agility, Mew knows that Tiffany couldn't think of anything when Golduck used Aqua Jet. It hit Lopunny dead on as she flew back a few feet.

"Lopunny…" It called out weakly before getting up again. But it was an attack or two away from being defeated. Tiffany glared at the Pokemon.

"GET UP! IF I LOSE BECAUSE OF YOU, I SWEAR I'LL-" Vicky glared at her.

"You'll what?" Tiffany crossed her arms with a cocky smirk.

"None of your business." Vicky rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the crowd. She seemed to be looking towards the far back and smiled when she saw who she needed. She nodded towards that person quickly before turning back to the battle. "Lopunny use Jump Kick!" Lopunny mustered up the rest of it's energy and preformed the move.

"Golduck, use HYDRO PUMP!" The powerful attack released from the Pokemon, hitting Lopunny before she can reach Golduck and knocked all the way to the other side of the field. Lopunny tried to stand up but fell back down and fainted.

The referee lifted up the green flag towards Vicky.

"Lopunny is unable to battle! The winner is Victoria Silverstein and Golduck!" The whole stadium engulfed in cheers and yells. Vicky ran out to the field and enveloped the water Pokemon in a hug.

"You were awesome! All that training is working huh?"

"Golduck!" It replied happily. Vicky smiled at the Pokemon before looking up at Tiffany. She was pouting and stomping her feet near Lopunny, who was still on the floor.

"You're such a stupid Pokemon! How can you lose to some duck?!" Vicky glared and walked over with Golduck following her.

"Lopunny was amazing," She said while crossing her arms. The Pokemon sat up and smiled weakly at her. Tiffany snorted at her.

"If she was so amazing, why'd we lose?" Lopunny looked down in defeat. Vicky rolled her eyes at Tiffany.

"Maybe if you trained it more and got more connected to Lopunny, you wouldn't have lost." Tiffany crossed her arms and leaned in close to her.

"You sayin' it's my fault?" Vicky crossed her arms and leaned right back.

"Well Lopunny was following _your_ orders. She preformed the orders_ you_ gave her beautifully so she did her part for the team. Maybe if _you_ actually think once in a while about the orders _you_ give her, _you _would've won!" Vicky said exaggerating on every 'you'. Tiffany opened her mouth to retort until a hand touched her arm. They both looked at the person before them as they realized it was a Pokemon teacher.

"And I'm willing to help _you_," Tiffany narrowed her eyes at all of them before returning Lopunny.

"Whatever," she said as she walked away with the lady. Vicky smiled happily and looked at Golduck, who shared a smile with her as well. Suddenly she was lifted up and spun around.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kenny shouted as Gary lifted her up. Vicky looked down and blinked before smiling. Vicky jumped out of Gary's arms and face Kenny.

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly as Golduck gave a thumbs up. (A/N: Or whatever he has up?…) Ash clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to battle me sometime!" Vicky laughed and nodded. Misty squealed at Golduck.

"HE IS SUCH A COOL POKEMON!" Vicky smiled.

"Thanks." Tracey looked at Golduck.

"He looks so healthy and fit, you trained him right." Vicky grinned sheepishly and scratched that back of her neck.

"Thanks, I try." Daisy was next to Misty and Tracey, gushing about him.

"You have to, like, perform with him in my, like, next play." Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see…." Daisy winked. Dawn grabbed Vicky's hands.

"You and I should enter a contest together! I mean your attacks were performed so beautifully and the way you countered them," Dawn squeal while Vicky sweat dropped. "It was amazing!" Vicky grinned.

"Thanks, and I'll think about it…" Dawn nodded with a wide smile. Vicky sighed tiredly while an arm was thrown around her shoulder.

"You were jealous," someone sang. Vicky rolled her eyes and looked at Gary.

"Whatever," she muttered. The stadium transformed back into the decorated place.

"So was that you that had the teacher come get her?" Vicky nodded.

"I saw her in the crowd, she used to teach a friend of mine." Gary nodded recalling her nodding towards the crowd. "One minute left," Vicky said as she bit her lip. Everyone smiled and got together with their respective partners. Vicky let out all her Pokemon as well as the others, to celebrate the new year with them. _'Just a few seconds now…..'_ Vicky thought excitedly.

"TEN….NINE….EIGHT…..SEVEN….SIX…..FIVE…..FOUR….THREE….TWO…..ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The ball had dropped as confetti was thrown.

"Happy New Year, Mist." Ash said as he leaned in. Misty smiled.

"Happy New Year, Ash." They both kissed sweetly as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Happy New Year." Dawn and Kenny said to each other at the same and kissed each other at the same. They both laughed into the kiss at the other's eagerness. Tracey and Daisy were already kissing. Vicky smiled at everyone and looked up at Gary.

"Happy New Year." She whispered and kissed him.

It is the start of a Happy New Year.

* * *

Me: Yeah don't flame about the Pokemon battle please. I wanted to try it out so why not? And Golduck is one of my favorite Pokemon! I mean I always wanted to try and write a battle. And I got the moves from a pokemon site but if one of the moves were wrong, please let me know. Oh and sorry if you name is Tiffany, Rebecca, or Star. I based her off some girl in my school but I apologize if you got offended or anything by her name.

Misty: I LOVE GOLDUCK TOO! (red light as Psyduck comes out) Get back in your pokeball you dumb duck! (yells at Psyduck)

Ash: HAHA She called you dumb! (points at Psyduck)

May: Yeah she tends to love idiots though.

Ash: HEY! (Misty giggles and kisses him)

Drew: (ignores Ash) I do too. (May smiles sweetly before pouting)

May: HEY! (Drew kisses her)

Me: Wait didn't I kick you guys out? Whatever (sigh)

Kenny: I love idiots too (whispers to me) But don't tell Dawn.

Dawn: Don't tell me what?

Kenny: I LOVE YOU! (kisses her)

Me: Um…yeah well….this is awkward (looks at everyone kissing) Okay this needs to stop for like two minutes. GUYS!

Everyone: Huh?

Me: You know the drill.

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: And?

Everyone: HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
